Soul Society Rumble Crossover BleachxSchool Rumble
by Arion-mad point of view
Summary: locura total los shinigamis de bleach en una escuela normal a la que se une todo el elenco de School Rumble la pelea entre los vgrups de vandalos el ejercito de ichigo se avecina y los outlaws de Harima se avecina,triangulosamorosos,losperverespianlocura


Soul Society Rumble

Personajes

Ichigo kurosaki

Edad 15

Color de ojos café

Cabello naranja

Personalidad rudo y serio siempre leal y apoyando a sus amigos causa peleas y muchos escándalos por que lo irritan fácilmente en especial Asano

Se junta con: Ejercito kurosaki,Renji 2ndo al mando Hitsugaya Toushiro 3ro al mando Chad 4to al mando ishida 5to al mando y Rukia miembro no oficial y verdugo de todos

No soporta a:Byakuya,Kenpachi,Asano y su primo imadori junto al club de los 6 tigres

Rukia Kuchiki

Edad 15

Color de ojos:violeta

Cabello negro

Personalidad seria y ruda tiene un fetiche por los conejos

Se junta con ejercito de ichigo

No soporta a:ichigo

Orihime Inoue

Edad 15

Color de ojos grises

Cabello pelirrojo muy intenso

Personalidad Tonta y soñadora excepto en las materias de la escuela

Se junta con:las gatas de rangiku,Tatsuki y otras amigas de la escuela

Hisagi,Kira y ichimaru los 3 caballeros suelen juntarse con hitsugaya a veces

Los Outlaws de Harima Harima Kenji el líder Hanai 2ndo al mando Asou 3ero al mandoTougou y Harry Mackenzie 4tos al mando Suou (Miko chin) miembro no oficial y verdugo de todos ellos

El club de los 6 tigres Immadori "el colibrí" Asano "el señuelo" nishimoto "El Buda", Fuyiki el chico de la cámara y el recadero nara

Hanataro yamada ayudante de la enfermera y recadero del ejercito de kurosaki

Las 5 flores Tenma tsukamoto,Eri,Suo,Akira y Tsukamoto Yakumo

Maestros

Yamamoto Genryusai director

Subdirector Ukitake

Maestra danza y arte yourichi

Jefe de ciencias Urahara Kisuke,Maestro asistente Mayuri y su hija,secretari y alumna nemu

Kenpachi. jefe del club de kendo y maestro de educación física

Kusajishi Yachiru. Prefecta, y verdugo de la escuela es hija de kenpachi

,enfermera Tae chan

Kyoraku:profesor de biología es un pervertido y vive con la secretaria de la escuela nanao chan

Soy fong maestra de kung fu y atletismo

Byakuya Kuchiki hermano de rukia maestro de historia y prefecto

Komamura el celador de la escuela adicto a lso animales tiene muchos perros muy bravos

Aizen el odioso conserje con complejo de dictador , científico,loco y actor de cine mmm me dio demasiada flojera poner los perfiles de todos de la misma forma los personajes que faltaron los presentare durante la historia

Capitulo 1

Los rudos lideres de la cabeza de zanahoria y Hige (bigote)chan

Por la mañana en la clínica y residencia kurosaki ichigo se despierta al oir el despertador mientras su primo Imadori le dice parado a un lado hey mira la nueva revista de modelos en traje de baño y las fotos que le tomo fuyuki kun a Inoue y a…

Ichigo se levanta demasiado apresurado al oir el grito de a desayunar de yuzu Asameshi,Asameshi dice hambriento y se quita a imadori de en medio con un golpe de antebrazo imadori estaba junto a la ventana y al ser derribado cae por ella aaaaaah grita yo solo quería endulzar tu juventud con las fotos de las bellezas de la escuela

Ah las quemare en cuanto coma masculla ichigo maldito pervertido nunca aprenderá se queja mientras se sienta a la mesa y le dan los buenos días sus hermanas yuzu y Karin Karin esconde rápidamente una foto de la que ichigo alcanzo a ver solo un balón de futbol esta bien dice ichigo que estes orgullosa de tus logros o gracias ichi nii dice Karin roja como un tomate ichigo sabe que no es la foto en la que todo su equipo de futbol de la primaria karakura sino la foto de el capitán y mejor jugador de la p sereitei high la escuela de ichigo quien a entrenado en ocasiones al equipo de Karin y es uno de los mejores amigos de ichigo y el 3ero al mando del llamado ejercito kurosaki que es como llamaban el resto de los alumnos al grupo de amigos de kurosaki quienes eran vistos como bandalos y golpeadores incluso hitsugaya con sus altísimas calificaciones al ser el 3ero al mando significaba que era el 3ero mas fuerte antes le seguía Renji como el 2ndo mas fuerte y por supuesto en 1er lugar estaba el ichigo sonrio al pensar esto en realidad no le interesaba el titulo del mas fuerte y se sorprendia ya que dentro de la escuela era el que menos tenia peleas pero en general a la gente le bastaba ver su entrecejo siempre fruncido para considerarlo el mas fuerte de la escuela


End file.
